Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 4x + 4$, $ CJ = 4x + 4$, and $ CT = 72$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 4} + {4x + 4} = {72}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 8 = {72}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 8x = 64$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({8}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 32 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 36}$